Can't Deny That I Want You
by itscalledswaggerbitch
Summary: Not your typical oc/draco story! Draco has a secret he's been hidding: he is in love with Mala Winchester. Problem is that he's been bullying her since 2 year and she hates him for that. But soon he founds out that she is fallen for his rival Harry. When working on a project together, can he tell her he loves her? Some dark parts in the end, you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first attempt at writing a Harry Potter Fanfic! so I hope you enjoy! right now, I'm working to post a picture of Mala in my profile but if I can't;**

**Mala Winchester will look like Daveigh Chase. **

**So, I hope you enjoy and send in reviews!**

**I do not own HP.**

_**"Can't Deny that I want you**_

_**but I lie if I have to"**_

_**-Drake from "Take Care**_"

Chapter 1: Draco Pov.

Mala Winchester, that bloody name has been haunting me for the past 7 years. The name belong to none other than that Slytherin girl who hates-no, _loathes _me. Normally, I wouldn't care, but it pisses me off since she is so beautiful; She had long silky brunette hair, sweet looking crystal blue eyes, full petal-pink lips, creamy white skin, sweet smile, dimples carved into her cheeks,a petite nose, a body that often leaves me salivating, and most importantly, she is pure-blooded. But for the life of me, I can't figure out why she hates me so much!

I mean, what girl in her right mind would hate ME? I'm handsome, Pure-blooded, and rich! Everything a girl dreams of in a man! But that hasen't stop stop her from sneering at me when I tease her, Roll her eyes when I make a joke, and walk past me with her nose in the air. Its so frustrating that I want to pull my hair out! So I decided to take my frustration out on her; by taunting and teasing her about anything I could think of, from her muggle clothes to her lack of dates. But the most abnormal part is; the more she stares at me with hate and the more I bully her, the more I _want_ her. I just can't stop myself from sneaking peeks at her in the hallways, the classrooms, and the common rooms. You may think I might be in love with her, but come on! I'm Draco Malfoy! I never fall in love...Right?

**YAY! Sorry it's really short but the next one is a bit longer! so bear with me! Leave a comment saying whatever you want to say! you can compliment me or flame me! Personally, I don't really care! Ta-Ta!**

**-R.P**

**P.S If you looking for something funnier, than check out my other fanfic "What time is it? its school time!" its an Adventure time fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, another chapter! Please please please review! I'm starving for some comments!**

**I do not own HP.**

Chapter 2: Draco Pov.

"I can't believe we're doing this stupid 'battling our fears' again!" I groaned as Snape led the closet where the boggart was into his room, his lips curled in disgust. He didn't want to do it either but since that stupid teacher Lupin sent the closet as a gift for Dumbledore who decided to give it to Snape to test our skills again. It's all rubbish! But to be fair, I couldn't show off my skill since Potter experience made them cut the exam short.

"Hopefully, no _dementor_ is going to be popping out the cabinet" I sneered loudly so Scarhead and his followers could hear me, Crabbe and Goyle snickering loudly. Potter just ignored me, Mudblood Granger gave me a disgusted look, and Weasly just shot me an dirty finger gesture, which Snape caught him doing.

"5 points from Gryfindor Weasly" he drawled as he postion the closet in front of the room, I smirked at Weasly furious look and turned around to make another joke to Blaise, accidently bumping into someone.

"oh! I'm so sorry-Oh, it's you" Mala said, rolling her eyes and taking a step back. Her little annoying friend Cricket giggled as Blaise snickered, loving the furious look that skittered across my face.

"what do you mean by that Winchester?" I sneered, glancing down at her, my eyes trailing all over her, drinking in her form. She wasen't wearing a sweater, just the school uniform shirt that hugged tightly to her bodice and the skirt that barely covered her thighs, showing off her long lean legs. _one of the best bodies you can find in a girl..._

"It means whatever you want it to mean" she shrugged, an amused look crossing her face.

"Oh, so cocky, aren't you?" I snapped, "I bet you won't be for long right after you have to fight the boggart!"

she raised her chin as she said confidently "there's nothing to fear but fear himself"

"where you got that? your precious little muggle books?" I taunted, smirking as her face turned pink, Crabbe and Goyle started cackling at my little joke.

"Oh, go to hell Malfoy!" she snapped, walking away with Cricket trailing behind her,

"whatever you say!" I called out ..._beautiful_ I finished in my mind as I stared at her swinging arse, so perfect...

"what your staring at Draco?" Blaise asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

"oh, uh, nothing...just her fat arse" I lied, smiling weakly as I added "if it could get any bigger, she will start having to borrow pants from Hagrid"

Crabbe and Goyle burst out in loud gaffaws, Blaise snickering softly. From across the room, It was very clear that Mala heard me from her face turning a darker shade of pink, biting her bottom lip.

_those full subtle lips..._

I shook my head, trying to chase the dark lust thoughts away from my mind. Cricket, who caught me staring, shot me a dirty finger sign and mouthed "Prat!"

"Ok, class! lined up!" Snape called out in a bored voice.

there was a scuffle as everybody pushed to go first, finally I ended up 15 people behind Mala who was 5 people from the front. Potter and his friends were just 3 people behind her, much to my dislike. I growled as he glanced at her only for a couple of seconds but much seconds too long. _I swear Potter, if you try anything..._I trailed off as Snape open the cabinet door, revealing the boggart shaped as a spider. It went on for a couple of minutes, from the boggart turning into clowns, snake, monster,wolves, untill finally it was Mala's turn.

she stood there shaking in front of the Boggart and I couldn't help thinking _whatever happen to 'there's nothing to fear but fear himself' sweet cheeks?_

The boggart just blinked its eyes before transforming into something that have stiff limbs, reeked of garbage, and had chunks of skin falling off; an Inferi.

it moaned as it stretched out its hands and limb foward, its eyes transfixed on Mala. Everybody else stumbled back as it got closer, Mala just stood there shaking, her eyes wide.

_come on Mala! do something! _I thought as the Inferi got closer, suddenly lunging forward and gripping her shoulders tightly. She let out a shriek, her wand dropping from her hand and her head rolling back, fainting dead away. The Inferi bared its teeth as it slowly start lowering its mouth to her throat, blood tinged saliva dripping out its opened mouth...

without thinking, I pushed people out the way as I sprinted forward, my hand digging into my pocket for my wand. I frozed as I heard Potter shouting "riddikulous!" looking up to see him pointed his wand at the boggart.

it let out a whooshing sound a balloon would make when air is let out of it, crumpled into a tight ball and floated into the cabinet. Mala was about to crumple on the floor if Potter hadn't caught her, my mind flashing red as it growled _get your filthy half-blooded hands off her Potter!_

"Mala! are you ok?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her face, making me growl again.

"Winchester! can you hear me?" Snape demanded as he bend over her, shaking her slightly.

Mala eyelids fluttered as she murmered "wha...?"

"oh good, your awake" Snape said as he turned to look at Potter, "take her to the Hospital wing and don't lollygag or I will deduct further points from Gryfindor"

"Ok, fine I will..." Harry nodded but I cut him off as I stepped forward and snarled "No! I'll take her Potter!"

Scarhead cocked an eyebrow as he snapped "and who trusts _you_ Malfoy-"

"both of you take her!" Snape snapped irritated, "and five points from Gryfindor for wasting time!"

**geesh Snape! why you so mean? I joke I joke! anyway, please review! if you do, I update faster!**

**-R.Q**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVV VVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW W!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my fellow readers! How's your thanksgiving break? Fantastic? I'm more stuffed than the turkeys! Any who, Enjoy the new chapter! And side note: I'm a bit mad about the lack of reviews, so…if I don't get at least 3 reviews, than I will just cancel this story and possibly my whole account. A bit harsh, but so is not reviewing for 3 chapters.**

**Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to comment.**

**I do not own HP (through I wish I do)**

**Chapter: DracoPov.**

"Really…I'm fine" Mala mumbled, holding onto the wall. We were outside the classroom and Mala has been insisting she's fine, when clearly she's not.

"Oh, come on Winchester, stop being a little child" I said, rolling my eyes and smirking as she shot me an annoyed look.

"Shut your gob Malfoy" Potter snapped at me and turn to her, "Really Mala, you should go see Madam Pomfrey" I grinded my teeth at his fake concern look and when he place his hand on her shoulder, it took all my self-control not to leap at him.

_Oh, Potter, acting like your so concern about her welfare. She's mine, your hear me? So get your filthy slimy hand off her before I…_

"Seriously, nothing is wrong" she mumbled, blushing while staring up at Potter.

"Oh, would you just stop saying that?" I snapped, "Just go to the bloody hospital wing!"

"Ok, ok! I'll go!" she sighed exasperated, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at both of us.

"Finally, now, stop pouting and let's go" I smirked, enjoying the furious look she shot at me.

"Like hell you're taking me there! Just go away Malfoy!" she hissed and trudged away, her silky hair bouncing behind her. Potter just shot me a smug smile as he ran to catch up with her.

_How…dare…her!_

I thought furiously, my blood boiling as I clench my hands into fists, glaring at her retreating back. My nostrils flaring in anger, I ran to catch up with her and stepped in front of her, stopping her in mid-track. She stop and took a cautious step back, staring at me with wide, angry eyes.

"You…do not …tell me what to do!" I growled, glaring down at her, "and you rather have filth like _Potter_ take you than _me?_"

"The only filth I see here is you!" Scarhead snapped, taking a step towards me.

"Think you so high and mighty, don't you?" I continued, ignoring Potter.

"No, would you shut your gob and leave me alone?" she snapped, grinding her teeth together and place her hands on her hips, challenging me. I took that time to let my eyes roam almost lazily down her body, lingering on her breasts. She suddenly shifted and crossed her arms over her chest, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Not bloody likely" I whispered and before they can stop me, I latch out my hand and clamped it down on her wrists, dragging her behind me towards the hospital wing.

"Malfoy!" Potter yelled as he chased us

"what-let me go!" she shrieked and tried to wiggle out my hold, reaching into her pocket for her wand. I stop suddenly, pulling her close by letting go of her wrist and wrapping it around her upper arm

"Don't try to hex me, you just regret it" I whispered in her ear and pulled back, continued to drag her to the hospital wing.

"Oh! How dare you man-handle me!" she said shrilly but still followed me, blushing deeper in anger and glaring up at me. I just smirk back at her as we finally reached the wing.

"Oh, Hello Draco, Mala, and Harry" Madam Pomfrey smiled as she hurried over to us, "what seems to be the problem?"

Scarhead and I said at the same time "she fainted"

"Oh My!" Pomfrey gasped.

"But I'm better now" Mala insisted as she wrench her arm out of my grip, glaring up at me.

"Nevertheless, you need to lay down and let me check on you" Pomfrey told her and turn towards us, "and boys, you can go back to class"

"Alright, feel better Mala" I smirked at her

"Prick!" she sneered at me and then turn to Harry, smiling "and see you later Harry"

"Sure, see ya" he smiled at her, causing me to feel furious once more.

**Please don't forget to review! You can say whatever your little hearts desire! Just please review! I don't want to cancel this story!**

**Special thanks to Chloe, for pushing me to finish this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow wizards! hope you enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review or PM or Favorite or whatever!**

**special love to xXSatanSkittlesXx, Chicagoman58312, 1fannessiegal, DevilToBeLoved, Fearless6Danie6, HotaruKitsune, MsSabrinaMDiehl, wolf-lover-127 for sticking with me. Hopefully to the end.**

Chapter 4: Mpov. ( Mala Pov)

"Oi! look Winchester! a herd of inferis! Run!"

I rolled my eyes at the burst of laughters, sighing in annoyance and frustration. Ever since the incident with the boggart earlier, the minute I escaped from nurse room I've been hounded with jokes and taunts. Mostly from Pansy and her group of tittering annoying friends. We were now standing outside Hagrid's hut for his class, which unfourtantly I have with Malfoy.

"hello Winchester, dreaming about the boyfriends that you will never get to have?"

well, speak of the devil! I glared over my shoulder at Malfoy's stupid smirk. How much I would give to hex it off his face...I just decided to ignore him as I search through my book for the right place for our lesson, but the anger still throbbed dully in the back of my head. Merlin, how much I LOATHE that bastard! Ever since first year, he's been struttering around like he owns the damn place, often picking on anybody, including me. In fact, I'm possibly the only slytherin he likes to pick on. But that's ironic since I grew up exactly like him; My family are pure-blood fantaics who are always pushing me to marry a pure-blooded man, have a reasonably large chunk of gallons in the bank, everyone in my family has been in Slytherin. Which would probably explain how I got in.

"Oh!" I gasped in suprise as someone "bumped" into me, making me spill all my papers on the ground.

"bloody perfect!" I groaned in frustration and dropped down to my knees to gather all my things, my friend Cricket dropping down to help me. As I reached for the papers, a shadow fell upon me, blocking the sun. I stared behind my shoulder in confusion. Malfoy was hovering behind me with that smirk still on his face, amusement and I believe..._lust?_ slipping into his eyes.

"Merlin Winchester, so eager to show your arse to me aren't you?" He asked, winking his eye while his tongue creep to the corner of his mouth. I turned my face down to the ground in disgust, my nostrils flaring as warmth colored my cheeks, gritting my teeth in anger.

"Ignore him!" Cricket warned, passing me the papers. I nodded stiffly as I stood up, tucking the papers carefully in the book and whirled around, glaring up at Malfoy.

"pig!" I spat, trudging past him so I could get closer to Hagrid (and maybe to Harry also) when he did one of the most disgusting things I could think of: he reached out and grabbed my _arse_, squeezing it in his hand. I yelped and whirled back towards him, anger boiling in my head.

"How...DARE...you!" I screeched, fury blinding me as I whipped out my wand, ready to hex him to oblivation. but he beat me to it.

"_Expillarmus!"_ he said and my wand flew out my hand into his.

"_NO!_ give it back! you-you stupid bastard!" I screeched, lunging towards him and pounding on his chest, trying to reach my wand but he just held it out my reach. A stupid grin still on his face.

"give it back!" I demanded, tightening my hands into fists, "_please_ Malfoy! give it back!"

"what are you gonna do to get it back?" he asked, still smiling

"what do you want me to do?" I asked, sighing in frustration. Knowing him, it would be probably be disgusting. He stared at me for a long moment before demanding, "kiss me"

I stumbled a little in shock "w-what?"

"you heard me, if you want your wand back..." he paused to lick his lips, "...kiss me"

I barked out a mirthless laugh and shook my head, sneering "forget it! I would rather snog the giant squid than _you!"_

his features suddenly twisted in anger and he spat out, "fetch then,mongrol!" and threw my wand carelessly across the forest ground.

"bastard!" I gasped as I ran to catch it, but skitted to a stop as Harry easily catched it in his hand.

"missing something?" he asked, smiling as he handed it back.

"thank you" I muttered, blushing a little.

"Malfoy can be such an arsehole" He added, rolling his eyes.

"you have no idea" I snorted, feeling a bit dizzy from his sparkling green eyes. Godric, how can someone have such great eyes? And his soft looking raven black hair that always fell into his eyes...

"well, see ya" I muttered, backing up a little.

"sure, see ya and Mala..." Harry said as he reached out to stop me, wrapping his soft fingers around my wrists, enchanting me with his eyes again, ",,,don't let them get to you, any brave person would of done the same thing, it's no biggie"

I could only nod dumbly and watch him walk away, sighing a bit. Turning back, I ignore Draco's furious look and his sneer of "hanging with filth again Winchester?" and jogged back to Cricket, a small smile playing on my face.

**hoped you enjoyed and review or PM! want to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Dpov

"Draco, hey Draco!" Blaise called out at me from across the table, but I ignored him. I was too busy gazing at Mala as she glanced over at Potter from across the lunch room, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Malfoy!" Blaise continued.

"what?!" I snapped as I turn to glare at him, he just smirked back.

"nothing, it's just that it was creeping me out at you gawking at Winchester" he snickered as he shoved a bit of toast in his glob.

"oh, be quiet" I muttered, stabbing my eggs with my fork, glaring over at her again.

"aw, is Malfoy jealous that his little crush is hanging all over Potter?" he laughed, grinning foolishly around his fork.

"pfft, me, jealous of that blood traitoring tramp?" I laughed weakly.

he cocked an eyebrow at me "why'd you called her a tramp?" he questioned, "she's probably the only virgin left in the Slytherin house"

"you see how she's hanging all over Potter!" I growled, jabbing my thumb over at her, "it's...it's just..._pathetic!"_

"it's pathetic when she has a crush on Potter but it's _not_ pathetic when you have a crush on her?" he pointed out.

"Yes, No! I mean, I _don't_ have a crush on her!" I snapped, obviously been caught lying since his smirk just got bigger.

"Oh come on Malfoy! I _know_ you have a crush on her! the way you become jealous everytime she even glances at Potter!" he insisted.

"I just think she can do better, thats all! she's pureblooded and rich and Scarhead is nothing but a filthy half-blood!" I said, "she can obviously do better!"

"by better, you mean you?" he offered, chewing some more toast.

I scrowled but didn't deny it, just turning back to stare at her. She laughed at something Cricket said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder, glancing one more time at Scarhead. I seethed as he glanced over at her too, a small smile on his face.

"you know Malfoy, you should really make a move" Blaise muttered, following my stare, " Or Potter would just steal your girl from you"

"Not gonna happen," I growled, smirking a bit.

"oh yeah? and how you gonna make that happen?" he questioned.

"I just ask Snape for a little favor about this months new project!" I smirked, glancing over at her again, licking my lips.

"Oh Draco! your so cunning and sly!" Blaise snickered

"who said I wasen't?" I retorted as I caught Mala's eyes. She just scrowled as I winked at her.

_Oh, this is gonna be good._


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**CLASSIFIED: IMPORTANT.**

**Hey hey guys! I would just like to share an important message I have to tell you..**

**Um, you guys know I love you, right?**

**and you guys love me? No?**

**Well, when I signed up to fanfiction, I thought I was going to stay on this website for a very long time. That I would never desert you guys.**

**I was wrong.**

**Because soon, I'm going to be a freshman in high school, and...and I signed up to ROTC.**

**if none of you know what that means, it's a program that helps students trained for the military.**

**I'm planning to become a marine. BUT DON'T YOU WORRY YOU PRETTY LITTLE HEADS! I won't be leaving until about 8 or 9 years from now! but, when that time comes...I won't be able to update anymore. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up for the future. So...**

**when that time comes, I will send an urgant message to wish you all farewell. And I would probably give all my stories to someone else who won't ditch you guys to get shot at.**

**Remember, I'm not doing this because I want to hurt you, I'm doing this because I love you guys.**

**Because I want to fight for our freedoms.**

**Don't you worry guys! It won't be for another 8 years. If any of you are furious or think I'm stupid for doing this, PM me or Review on my stories. I will continue updating and writing untill the time comes for me to go to Iraq.**

**Please, when I send you all a message in the future, read it. Just to let me know that you guys still love me.**

**goodbye!**

**Love, RQ.**


End file.
